


I Have A Dream

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith had a weird dream and decides to share it with Lance.Oneshot/drabble





	I Have A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389184) by joaniiy. 



Keith and Lance were hanging out. They were in the main sitting room and for once it was only just the two of them. But believe it or not it was kind of nice.

"Man," Keith broke the silence. "I had a dream we fucked."

Lance snorted. "It's just a dream. I wouldn't fuck you."

Keith paused and glanced at him. He looked sort of hurt actually. "...you wouldn't?"

"I mean...unless you wanted to."

Wow.


End file.
